In lift trucks of the type contemplated it has been one of the most persistent problems encountered in the art over the years to provide an upright construction which both affords the operator of the truck good visibility through the upright and which is of relatively simple and low cost construction, particularly in quad stage uprights. Heretofore various means have been devised for improving, or which may incidentally improve, operator visibility through telescopic uprights in lift trucks, including upright structures such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,394,458, 2,456,320, 2,855,071, 3,394,778, 3,830,342, and German Pat. Nos. 1,807,169 and 2,020,276, but none have satisfied adequately the above criteria.